


I Killed Sirius Black

by Almighty_Short_One_VIP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Short_One_VIP/pseuds/Almighty_Short_One_VIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "humanized" Bellatrix Lestrange. A plot bunny inspired by Helena Bonham Carter's marvelous acting after killing Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Killed Sirius Black

I did it without thinking. I killed him. I killed Sirius Black. I killed my cousin. 

For a moment, watching the little Potter brat cry over him, I felt remorse. He was family after all. But I only allowed myself to feel that way for a moment. I had better things to do with my time, like taunting the brat and running away. 

“I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!” I ran through the ministry, completely uncaring. I could be skipping if it weren’t for this tattered dress. 

“CRUCIO!” The little brat dares to inflict upon me the torture curse? If only it weren’t for my master’s orders to not kill him. He would be worse than dead if I were allowed the chance. 

“Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you boy? You need to mean them Potter. You need to really want to cause pain- to enjoy it- righteous anger won’t hurt me for long – I’ll show you how it is done, shall I? I’ll give you a lesson – Crucio!”

I was so angry. I knew my master would be displeased, I’ll use my time in Azkanan and plead insanity. I did notice the Dark Lord appear from the corner of my eye and I backed away. I pleaded for his forgiveness, but he didn’t listen. He was so focused on his mission, and I used that, and Dumbledore’s arrival as a distraction to escape.

When I got home, my sorry excuse for a husband wasn’t home and for that I was thankful. I needed to talk with Cissy. I might be on the right side, the side of the Dark Lord, and yes, I might have attempted to kill all my blood-traitor family members, but they are all still family and a waste of blood to be killed.

My floo turned on and in walked Cissy. We’ve had this connection ever since we were small. ‘Dromeda never understood. Cissy always knew when I was hurting or upset. 

“What’s wrong Trix? Did the missing go poorly?” She wrapped her frail arms around me. Cissy was never a fighter but she was a supported and the only person besides the Dark Lord to whom I showed affection.

I led her over to my sofa and clasped her hands in mine. I might not feel sorry about it any longer but Cissy was always the emotional one. I summoned some tissues and firewhiskey. Who says a lady can’t drink? I’m not a lady by any means.

“Cissy… I have some news,” I saw her eyes panic and I knew before she asked, “No, Lucius is just fine. He did drop the blasted prophecy so he will feel that in the morning…” She winced knowing how bad it would be. “No. I killed family tonight my sister. I killed Sirius.”

Her hand flew to her mouth. She was devastated. To me, he was simply one less number against us. He chose to go to the other side. He made the choice long ago.  
I handed Cissy her tissues and offered a shot of whiskey. She downed it like a man. Then we poured a shot for Sirius and threw it in the fire.

Again, I was morose. I felt bad because he was family. But he was standing in the way of the New World. He stood against his family. Better I kill him than someone else. And with that thought, I put everything aside and was done with it. 

I knew Lucius would be getting home soon. I escorted my sister back to the floo and watched her leave. And then I felt relief. I let out a howl of laughter and new the world knew my master was back and this time, we would win.


End file.
